Been Awhile
by Iggity
Summary: Ron disappeared without a trace after years of drug use. When he finally comes back, it seems that Hermione has moved on. But what is the secret she's keeping?  Crappy summary.   Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** I had that Staind song stuck in my head for like, three days. And so when I finally listened to it, I really heard the words, fell in love with the song, and then thought 'Whoa, dude. I could totally make a fic out of this!' And so I started it. And I got the first couple of pages written out in my notebook and I fell asleep. Well, the dream finished the rest. It tied in perfectly. So I used it. So basically, this was a dream or something. Hell, I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore. Never mind. Just read it. The flashbacks are in _italics_. And the Harry/Ginny bedroom mention is for Ellie's lover, Gasior. Don't worry, Gasior, I'm still writing your full-blown story. But it's nice to mention people more than once.

**Been Awhile**

_'You need help, Ronald.'_

_'I'm fine, Hermione.'_

_'No, you're not. You have an addiction. You need help.'_

_'Hermione, I'll be fine! There is no addiction. No problem!'_

_Ron ran his hands up and down Hermione's arms, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione pushed him away and turned on her heel, leaving the room._

-------------------------------

_'Hi!' he exclaimed when she walked in to the room._

_Hermione scowled._

_'Are you?' she snapped._

_'What?' Ron asked._

_Hermione rolled her eyes._

_'You need help,' she spat._

_Ron shrugged and Hermione walked away, obviously not wanting to deal with him._

-------------------------------

Ron stood outside of Hermione's front door. It had been four years since she had started her nagging. Finally realizing that she was right (as usual), Ron left in search of help. He had found a Muggle clinic and crashed there, trying to straighten out his drug-ruled life.

Taking a deep breath, Ron raised a fist and knocked. The door opened, revealing a very pregnant Hermione, who stared at him.

'Hi,' he breathed.

Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she took a step back and tried to slam the door in Ron's face. Ron stuck his foot in the door, however, and tried to force it open again.

'What do you want?' she snarled.

'May I come in?' Ron asked.

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh.

'No,' she spat. 'I don't know why you even bothered to come back.'

Ron sighed.

'I came back because you deserve to know where I was,' he said.

'Leave,' muttered Hermione, kicking Ron's foot away from the door. 'Leave and don't bother coming back this time.'

The door started to close.

'I'm clean!' said Ron quickly. 'No more drugs!'

The door stopped moving.

'Are you just saying that?'

'No,' said Ron, getting desperate. 'I found a Muggle place. Beephat or something.'

'Rehab?' Hermione asked, opening the door again.

Ron nodded.

'Yeah, that! Rehab! They took me in and cleaned me up. No more drugs. Nothing. I've been clean for a month!'

Hermione kept her face expressionless, making it difficult for Ron to know what was going on in her head.

'A month, huh?' she asked. 'Rehab doesn't take four years to complete, Ronald.'

Ron hung his head.

'I ... I kept going back. I'd be clean for a few days and then I'd be back on drugs,' he mumbled.

'So what makes you think this would be any different?' she asked. 'How do you know that it's worked this time?'

'I wouldn't come to you if I thought it hadn't worked,' said Ron.

Hermione sighed.

'So you think I'm just going to take you in after you left without letting me know where you were going, when you'd be back ...'

Hermione trailed off.

'I'm sorry, Hermione,' Ron whispered, stepping forward a bit.

'Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Ron,' she whispered back.

Ron pointed to Hermione's stomach, trying desperately to change the topic without actually changing it.

'Not mine, huh?' he asked.

Hermione glared at him.

'No, it's not,' she snapped.

Ron nodded.

'Right,' he said.

'Mummy? Mummy, when is Dave coming home? I'm hungry!'

A tiny red haired girl came racing at Hermione, who glanced at Ron almost guiltily before turning around and kneeling as best she could.

'Dave should be home soon, Hun. Why don't you get washed up for dinner?' said Hermione.

The girl was staring at Ron. He gave her a small, friendly smile and crouched down.

'Hi,' he whispered.

The girl beamed at him and rushed forward, her hand outstretched.

'Hi,' she said. 'I'm Molly!'

Ron's smile increased.

'I'm Ron,' he said gently, holding out his own hand.

Molly tried to grip Ron's large hand in her minute one, but wasn't able to, so she wrapped her hand around as many of his fingers as she could and shook. Ron gave a soft chuckle.

'Are you named after anyone?' Molly asked, letting Ron's fingers go. 'My mummy says that I'm named after my grand mum! She died, but was always really nice. I never met her, though.'

Ron's heart jumped and he looked over at Hermione, who had stood up and was looking away from the two, her eyes closed.

'I'm named after my Great Uncle Bilius,' said Ron, looking back at Molly.

Molly made a face.

'But you said your name is Ron! Not Bil ... Bili ...'

She trailed off, making a face as she tried to pronounce Ron's middle name. Ron grinned.

'Bilius,' he said slowly, drawing out the vowels.

'Bilius,' Molly repeated. 'Bilius. Bilius. Bilius. That's a silly name!'

Ron chuckled.

'Yeah,' he said. 'It is. But you're right; my name is Ron. Bilius is my middle name.'

'Molly, go on. Dinner's going to be ready soon and Dave should be home any minute,' said Hermione.

Molly waved at Ron before racing up the stairs. She reached the top and tripped, but before she could hit the ground, she started to hover.

'Mummy, look! It's happening again!' she called.

Hermione smiled.

'Yes, it is,' she said, drawing her wand. 'Here.'

Hermione flicked the wand and sent Molly back to her feet.

'Thanks, Mummy!' she called, racing to the bathroom.

Hermione sighed and stowed her wand back in her pocket.

'Molly?' Ron asked. 'Named after Mum?'

Hermione nodded, but kept her eyes focused on the floor.

'I was going to wake you up in the morning and tell you all about the exciting news,' she said, her voice thick. 'A baby! We were having a baby. But when I woke up, you were gone. So I decided that I'd tell you when you came home from work. But you never showed up. I called Harry and he said he hadn't seen you since work the day before. And Ginny hadn't heard from you either. So I tried to look for you. Owled you. You know how clever owls can be. They came back with the same letter. They couldn't find you, either.'

Ron stepped forward and lifted Hermione's chin, forcing her to look at him. She was crying. Ron cupped her face in his hands and lent his forehead against Hermione's, closing his eyes.

'I'm so sorry. I should have let you know where I was going. I shouldn't have started with drugs to begin with. I ... I love you, Hermione. I never should have left you,' he murmured.

Hermione pulled away from him, tears trailing down her face.

'Hermione, is this man bothering you?'

Ron whirled around and saw a man almost as tall as Ron standing a few steps away from the house. Ron looked back at Hermione, who was shaking her head.

'No. He's an old friend, stopping by for a visit. He was about to leave,' said Hermione, looking at Ron.

Ron sighed.

'Is it OK if I come back? Maybe in a couple weeks? I'd like to see Molly again,' he said gently. 'If you don't have a problem with it.'

Hermione closed her eyes.

'I guess so. I'm due in a couple weeks. Maybe come back in a month when we're all settled down again. I'll owl you,' she said.

Ron nodded.

'OK,' he murmured. He kissed her forehead. 'Bye, Hermione.'

Hermione felt a new batch of tears flow down her face as she watched Ron nod at Dave and walk off.

'Ron,' she called. He turned. 'Where are you staying?'

'I might crash with Harry and Ginny,' said Ron. 'If not, I'll head back to The Burrow. There's always room there.'

Hermione nodded and Ron continued walking away. Dave walked up to her.

'Hey,' he said gently, brushing her hair back.

Hermione looked at him and gave him a watery smile.

'Hi,' she mumbled.

'So who is that really?' Dave asked, walking into the house.

Hermione sighed.

'Ronald Weasley,' she whispered.

Dave stopped.

'As in, Molly's father?' he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded.

'The one and only.'

'He's alive?'

'Apparently.'

'And how did he find you?'

'He was living with me four years ago. Before he disappeared. I haven't moved,' said Hermione, closing the door and leaning against it. 'It'd be the first place he'd look. And then he'd go and ask Harry and Ginny if they knew where I was if he couldn't find me.'

Dave nodded.

'I should leave, then,' he said.

Hermione blinked.

'But you just got home.'

'No, I mean leave. For good. Ron's back in the picture now,' said Dave. He looked at Hermione. 'I'm not a wizard. I don't know magic. He does. He knows all about Quidditch and magic and Hogwarts. You belong with him.'

Hermione shook her head.

'No, Dave, don't do this,' she whispered. 'I'm carrying your child for Merlin's sakes! You're just going to walk out? Like Ron did?'

'Ron didn't know you were pregnant!' Dave exclaimed.

Hermione whimpered a bit.

'Dave, please don't do this. Ron is not back in the picture. I don't plan on telling Molly anything about him. If he stops by to visit, he stops by to visit. Molly doesn't need to know that Ron is her father.'

'Ron is Daddy?' came a voice.

Hermione closed her eyes as her head dropped.

'Seems she knows now,' said Dave.

'Hi, Dave!' Molly yelled, running at him.

Dave glanced at Hermione before bending down and hugging Molly.

'Hey there, sweetie,' he said gently. 'How was your day?'

'I made a new friend,' Molly exclaimed. 'His name is Ron and his middle name is Bil ... Bili ... Mummy, what's Ron's middle name?'

'Bilius,' Hermione whispered, her eyes still closed.

'Bilius! Isn't that a funny name, Dave?' Molly asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Dave smiling.

'Yeah, it's kind of weird sounding,' he said.

Dave picked Molly up and looked at Hermione.

'After dinner,' she mumbled. 'C'mon, the food's getting cold.'

----------------------------------

'How've you been, mate?'

'Clean.'

'Clean?'

'What, Hermione didn't tell you about the drug issue?'

'That's why you disappeared?'

'Rehab,' said Ron, nodding. 'Clean for a month, mate.'

'Good on you,' said Harry.

'Where's Gin?' Ron asked.

'Work. Working overtime this week, then back to normal time next week,' said Harry. 'That way, she has enough hours so she can get Friday after next off.'

Ron nodded.

'I need my old job back,' he muttered, running his fingers into his hair.

'You know, you look pretty good for someone who was in rehab,' said Harry.

'Magic can do a bloke's looks good,' said Ron, looking at Harry. 'Are you sure you don't mind me staying here? I could always head to The Burrow, but ... I'm not really ready to, you know?'

Harry nodded.

'Yeah, I know. It's still hard for me and Gin. I dunno how Dad does it.'

'Dad?'

'Your dad. I call him Dad now. Might as well. He's always been a father to me,' said Harry.

Ron nodded.

'Understandable,' he said.

Harry smiled.

'Have you seen Hermione yet?'

Ron nodded.

'Of course,' he murmured. 'First person I went to. And then I got the shocker of a lifetime; I have a daughter.'

Harry nodded.

'Great kid. Smart like Hermione, funny like you. She even kind of looks like you,' he said.

Ron nodded.

'She's already showing her magic,' he said. 'She fell on the stairs and started hovering instead of landing on the ground. Molly. Mum would be pleased.'

'That's why Hermione did it. She knew Mum would be pleased. And she's always liked the name,' said Harry.

'Harry, I'm home!'

Ron swivelled in his chair and saw his sister walk into the kitchen.

'Hey Gin,' he said with a small smile on his face.

'Ron!' she exclaimed, her expression a mixture of relief and anger. 'Where have you been? We were worried out of our bloody minds! Hermione especially! Tell me you at least spoke to her!'

'I saw her. Talked to her. Met my daughter,' said Ron.

'Great kid,' said Ginny. 'So happy.'

'Met Dave, too,' growled Ron. 'Shite. I never should have left. I never should have started on drugs. I was a fucking moron.'

'Yeah,' said Ginny, 'you were.'

Ron sighed.

'Why did I switch to drugs anyway?' he mumbled.

'Stress of work; Hermione; your mum; Hermione; life; oh, and have I mentioned Hermione?' said Harry.

'Why is Hermione mentioned three times?' Ron asked weakly, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes.

'Because I noticed you and Hermione were arguing a lot around the time you started with drugs,' said Harry. 'And then it got worse when she found out about it. She started nagging you, telling you that you needed help. She thought you left because you were fed up. She didn't think you would ever come back.'

Ron groaned.

'I love her so much,' he whispered. 'I should have left a note. I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid.'

'Yeah!' said Ginny. 'So are you going to go back?'

'To Hermione?'

'No, to Lavender Brown,' said Ginny sarcastically. 'Yes, to Hermione!'

Ron shook his head.

'I can't,' he said.

'Why the hell not?'

'Dave,' snarled Ron.

Ginny waved him off.

'So what? Hermione may love Dave, but she's _in love_ with you,' she said. 'Always has been.'

Ron looked at Harry almost helplessly.

'She's right,' he said. 'And I'm not just saying that because she's my wife.'

Ron groaned again.

'I should have married her when I had the chance. I never would have gone to drugs. She could have helped me with my shit,' he mumbled. 'And then I wouldn't be in this mess and that would be my second child instead of Dave's first.'

'Go to her,' said Ginny. 'Go and win her back!'

'She said she'd owl me when the chaos was over,' said Ron.

'Chaos?'

'The baby and settling down.'

Harry clapped Ron on the back.

'You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, mate,' he said.

Ron gave Harry a small smile.

'Thanks, mate.'

------------------------------

_Ronald;_

_If you're not busy on Saturday, you should stop by for a talk. We really need to discuss some things, and it should be face to face. Let me know if you're free as soon as possible so I know when I should expect you._

_Hermione_

He had replied immediately, sending Hermione an 'of course I'm free, I'll see you on Saturday'. But now, the day before he had agreed to meet with her, Ron was stressing about what they were going to talk about, and what his reply would be when she finally asked why he deserted her.

'Nervous?' Harry asked on Friday night when Ron started pacing throughout the house.

'No,' said Ron. 'I'm more ... scared. Shitless, actually.'

'Language, Weasley,' said Ginny, not even looking up from her copy of _The Evening Prophet_.

Ron scowled.

'You're a Weasley too,' he spat.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyebrow raised.

'No,' she said, 'I'm a Potter now. And loving it, by the way.'

Harry grinned at her.

'You're only saying that because you like the broomstick that comes with the package,' he said, winking at her.

Ginny grinned back.

'Pretty much,' she replied.

Ron covered his ears.

'La, la, la, la, la! I can't hear this disturbing conversation between my best friend and _SISTER_!' he yelled, running from the room.

Ron closed his bedroom door and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with an arm thrown over his head. He sighed and pulled Hermione's letter out of his pocket, opened it, and read it for the billionth time, memorizing Hermione's handwriting.

A door slammed shut and Ron heard a pleased squeal and squeaking bed springs coming from the other room.

'Mmm, Harry.'

Rolling onto his side, Ron sighed and tried to drown out the newly added moans coming from his sister by letting his thoughts wander. Not long after, Ron fell asleep, hearing Ginny scream and wishing he were curled up with Hermione.

------------------------------

The doorbell rang, making Hermione jump; Ron was here. She took a calming breath and walked over to the door, opening it. Ron raised his head.

'Hi,' he whispered.

'Hi,' Hermione whispered back. 'Come in.'

She stepped out of the way and Ron stepped into the house he once called home. Hermione closed the door and watched as Ron toed off his shoes and shed his infamous maroon sweater, revealing his white t-shirt. He turned to her and gave her a timid smile.

'How've you been?' he asked gently, his eyes softening as he took in her features.

Hermione felt herself start to blush under his gaze.

'I've been OK,' she said, giving Ron a small smile in return for his timid one. 'Do you want something to drink? I've got Butterbeer, pumpkin juice, tea ...'

Hermione trailed off as Ron gave her his familiar lop-sided grin.

'Firewhisky?' he asked.

'I had to get rid of it,' she said.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

'Why?' he asked.

Hermione sighed.

'It reminded me too much of you,' she murmured.

Ron's grin disappeared.

'Oh,' he said, his head dropping a little.

Hermione went to reach for him, but thought better of it and her hand dropped back to her side.

'Come on,' she said. 'We'll sit and talk about everything.'

Ron nodded and Hermione led him into the sitting room. They sat opposite each other; Ron in a chair and Hermione on the couch.

'Where's Molly?' Ron asked. 'And Dave?'

'Molly is with my mother,' said Hermione, 'and Dave left.'

Ron's posture shifted from relaxed to tense and his eyes narrowed.

'Why did he leave?' he demanded.

'Because you showed up,' said Hermione.

Ron slouched a little in the chair and Hermione realized that what she had said had come out more harshly than she had wanted, for she hadn't intended the comment to be harsh at all.

'Sorry,' she said quietly. 'That came out wrong. I just mean that Dave left because he thought you were back in the picture.'

'And the baby?' Ron asked quietly.

'Adoption,' said Hermione. 'I can't raise a baby on my own. Not again. It was hard enough with Molly.'

'Am I back in the picture?' Ron asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and cleared her head a little.

'I don't know yet,' she replied, opening her eyes. 'Do you have a good reason for not leaving a note and just deserting me?'

'I wasn't thinking,' Ron said immediately. 'The only thing on my mind was that I needed help and I needed it then and there.'

'You finally absorbed my words, did you?' Hermione asked.

Ron nodded.

'I knew you were right. Like always. So I left,' he said.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying.

'I missed you,' she mumbled. 'So much.'

Ron stood and walked over to her, tugging her off the couch. Hermione stood and Ron brought her to him in a hug. She melted against him, tears coming to her eyes as she inhaled the smell of her Ron; the smell that she thought was gone for good. She gripped the front of his shirt and felt as his cheek pressed down on the top of her head. She pulled back and looked at him, still gripping his shirt.

'I love you, Hermione,' Ron whispered. 'I'm so sorry I left you.'

And with that, Ron slowly bent his head and Hermione went up on her toes, sliding her hands to his shoulders. Ron gently pressed his mouth to Hermione's and she gave a soft whimper as his hands slid down to her waist and his fingers found the small of her back. Hermione let her hands travel into Ron's longer-than-normal hair, parting her lips to allow Ron's achingly sweet tongue entrance. He pulled her closer and Hermione felt as his hands travelled down past her waist and ran over her behind, pulling her hips close to his and moving his mouth across her face and down to her neck. Hermione moaned lightly as she held onto Ron's head.

'I love you too,' she whispered, her eyes closed. 'I missed you. Missed you so bloody much.'

Ron pulled his head away from Hermione's neck, and started rolling his hips against Hermione's.

'When is your mum coming back with Molly?' he asked, his voice deep and husky.

Hermione gave an excited shiver.

'In about two hours,' she said.

'Good,' said Ron. 'You're mine until then.'

_Not to own_, Hermione reminded herself. _Ron never means to own_.

'No,' said Hermione, cupping his face. 'I'm yours forever.'

Ron stopped and looked at her, brushing her hair back and leaning his forehead against hers.

'Marry me, then,' he said.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Of course,' she said.

Ron let out a laugh.

'I should have asked you that years ago,' he said.

Hermione laughed too.

'You really should have,' she said.

Ron kissed her again.

'Your room. Where is it?' he asked.

Hermione grinned.

'Upstairs,' she said. 'Same as always.'

'Well, then, future Mrs Weasley,' said Ron, 'kindly lead the way.'

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and tugged him along behind her, almost flying up the stairs and into her room. Hermione dragged Ron in and closed the door, but before she could go any further, Ron had pinned her against the wall and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently, slowly, almost as if he were memorizing her. He pulled away.

'Two hours,' he breathed, looking at her.

Hermione brushed back the fringe that was hanging in his eyes.

'A lot can happen in two hours,' she whispered.

Ron gave a small smile.

'Indeed,' he said, stepping back a bit and digging in his pocket.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

Ron looked at her and grinned before chewing on his bottom lip a little as he continued to search her pockets.

'Ha!' he said.

'What?' Hermione asked.

Ron grinned at her again.

'Here,' he said softly, dropping down on one knee.

Ron held out a ring and Hermione let out a small laugh.

'Oh, Ron,' she breathed. 'You didn't need to.'

'I bought this five years ago. I gave it to Harry and told him not to give it back to me until I was clean. I was afraid that I'd get desperate and sell it so I could get more drugs,' Ron explained. 'Harry gave it back to me last night. I didn't take it out of my pocket. Good thing, huh?'

Hermione felt tears roll down her face as Ron placed the ring on her finger and started kissing his way over her hand and up her arm.

'Oh, Ron,' she said again.

Ron pulled her close and kissed her, running his hands into her hair. Hermione ran her hands down Ron's front and up under his shirt, gripping the hem and lifting it up. Ron pushed Hermione's hands away from the hem and led them to the buttons. Hermione immediately started unbuttoning his shirt, feeling a little foolish that she hadn't noticed the buttons. The feeling passed, however, when Ron started on _her_ buttons. They both pulled back and discarded their shirts before finding each other's mouths again.

'Love you,' said Ron, kissing his way back to Hermione's neck and grinding his hips against hers.

Hermione gave off a moan and gripped Ron's hair.

'Ron,' she gasped. 'Ron.'

'I'm sorry I left,' he murmured. 'I was such an arse.'

'Oh ... Ron ... you're ... oh, Merlin. Forgiven,' Hermione choked out. 'You're forgiven.'

'You don't mean it,' Ron whispered.

Hermione summoned all of her energy and pushed him back, waving her left hand in his face.

'I'm marrying you, am I not?'

Ron grinned.

'Good,' he said.

Ron kissed her again, reaching behind and searching for the clasp of her bra.

'Hooks up in the front,' said Hermione, breaking for air before kissing him again.

Ron pulled back a bit.

'Brilliant,' he panted. 'Leave it on.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Why?'

'I have an idea,' said Ron, now moving to Hermione's jeans.

Hermione waited for Ron to stand again before working on _his_ jeans. She opened them and the two stepped back and wriggled out of their pants. Ron kissed Hermione again and scooped her up in his arms. She gripped his shoulders and he placed her on the bed, pressing her into the mattress, his hardened cock pressing into her inner thigh. Hermione gave a soft moan and gripped Ron's hair as he trailed his mouth down to her neck again.

'Ron,' she groaned.

Ron continued to suckle her neck and his hand slid up from her waist and found her breast. Hermione let out a noise and raised her right knee, bringing Ron closer to her body. He ground himself against her again and Hermione arched her hips up to meet Ron's, moaning as his cock rubbed against her through her knickers. He groaned, his head dropping onto Hermione's shoulder as Ron jerked his hips against hers a couple times.

'Sweet Circe,' he mumbled.

Hermione gripped his waist.

'Stop,' she panted. 'Stop, Ron.'

Ron looked at her.

'If you don't want to -'

'No, I do. But knowing you,' said Hermione, 'if you keep that up, we'll be pretty messy. And I don't fancy being messy on the outside when I could be messy on the inside instead.'

Ron growled and kissed her fiercely, bruising Hermione's mouth. Hermione groaned and almost tore some of Ron's hair out as she forced his head closer to hers. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Ron was dragging on her knickers, and subconsciously raised her hips to help with the removal.

'Ready?' Ron asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

Hermione laughed.

'Hang on,' she said, fumbling around on her side table.

Ron cursed under his breath as Hermione accidentally brushed his cock with her stomach as she strained to search for her wand. Not able to find it, she looked at Ron and studied him.

'What?' he asked, looking around.

Hermione smiled.

'Forget the charm,' she murmured.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Excuse me?' he asked.

Hermione giggled.

'Forget the charm,' she repeated. 'We're going to get married, and you already have a daughter. We can forget the charm.'

Ron kissed her.

'Are you sure?'

Hermione cupped his face.

'Positive,' she whispered.

Ron brushed his lips across her forehead as he fumbled with the hook on Hermione's bra.

'I thought you wanted it on?' said Hermione.

'Changed my mind,' he said.

Ron pulled Hermione to him and she wriggled out of her bra. Ron tossed it to the ground and kissed her again, laying her back down. Hermione slid her hand to the back of Ron's head and pulled him closer, her tongue winding around his. Ron surprised Hermione by sliding one finger inside of her. She moaned loudly and arched against him, breaking the kiss but keeping a firm grip on Ron's head as he trailed his mouth down to her breast, circling his tongue around her nipple. He kept thrusting his finger into her slowly, curling it every few thrusts. Hermione was writhing on the bed beneath him and Ron added a second finger, making Hermione let out a moan louder than the ones that had escaped her mouth earlier.

'Ron,' she nearly screamed.

'Almost, my love,' he murmured, licking the shell of Hermione's ear.

Hermione grabbed his wrist and held it still, riding Ron's fingers. She could feel the pressure that was building start to knot together and almost as though Ron had read her mind, he used his free hand and barely brushed her clit. Hermione screamed his name as she convulsed violently around his fingers, riding out wave after wave of her orgasm. She collapsed back onto her bed and looked at Ron, panting.

'Wow,' she said, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Ron chuckled.

'I don't think you've cum that hard for me before,' he whispered, removing his fingers and crawling up the bed.

Hermione let out a short laugh.

'I don't think I've _ever_ cum that hard for _anyone_,' she said.

Ron looked rather pleased with himself as he bent down to kiss her. He then crawled off the bed and disposed of his underwear.

'Ready?' he asked again, looking right at her.

Hermione smiled.

'Yeah,' she said.

Ron kissed her gently and thrust himself into her, going as deep as he could, gripping Hermione's hips. Hermione moaned loudly as Ron filled her after four long years.

'Are you OK?' he asked frantically.

Hermione cupped his face.

'Wonderful,' she whispered. 'Absolutely wonderful.'

Ron gave a breath of relief and nodded.

'Good. Because I need to move,' he said.

Hermione nodded.

'Do it,' she said.

Ron pulled out and thrust back in quickly, groaning at the friction. Hermione gasped a bit, not used to Ron's girth. He kept a slow pace, drawing it out, obviously attempting to make up for the four years apart.

'Gods,' he groaned.

'Oh, oh, oh,' Hermione whimpered. 'Ron. Oh, Ron. Faster. Please, Ron, faster.'

Ron picked up the pace a fraction, gripping the sides of the bed so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Sweat coated the two bodies, adding to the friction and allowing Ron to slide along Hermione's body faster. Hermione's gaze locked with Ron's and she found it nearly impossible to look away from him, especially when he pressed his forehead against hers.

'Come on, Hermione,' he growled. 'Let go. Just let go.'

Hermione broke eye contact and threw her head back and screamed when Ron pried his hand from the side of the bed and rubbed at Hermione's clit again. It took several seconds before they both collapsed onto the bed.

'Merlin,' Hermione panted, her eyes closed.

Ron lay on her gingerly, trying not to crush her.

'Bloody hell,' he murmured.

Hermione gave a gentle laugh and opened her eyes. Ron's head was resting on her shoulder and he looked up at her, his eyes drooping. She smiled at him and brushed his hair off of his forehead. He slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and rolled them both over in the bed, Ron resting on his back with Hermione curled up against his left side. Hermione gave a pleased sigh and felt around for the blankets. She found them and pulled them up over her and Ron, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Don't let me fall asleep,' she mumbled. 'I have to be awake when Mum gets back with Molly.'

'I won't,' Ron mumbled back. 'Stay awake. We'll stay awake.'

'Dave was right,' Hermione said through a yawn. 'I belong with you.'

---------------------------------

Hermione didn't hear when her mother knocked on the door. The doorbell, on the other hand, woke her up. Yawning, Hermione climbed out of Ron's arms and pulled a housecoat on, tying it tight around her body. She padded down the stairs and rubbed her eyes before opening the door.

'_There_ you are!' Karen Granger exclaimed. 'I was beginning to think you had gone out!'

Hermione smiled.

'Hi, Mum,' she said. 'Thanks for taking her.'

Hermione knelt down in front of her daughter.

'Hi, Mummy!' said Molly, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Molly's waist and picked her up.

'Did you have fun with Nana?' she asked, looking at her daughter.

Molly nodded.

'We went to the park, and then Grampa bought me an ice cream because I shared with other kids! Nana says I'm starting to grow out of my bossy stage! Just like you, Mummy!'

Hermione looked at her mother.

'Nana said that, did she?' said Hermione, smiling.

Mrs Granger winked at Hermione.

'Mind if I come in?' she asked.

Hermione stepped out of the way and Mrs Granger stepped into the house. Hermione put Molly down and then turned to her mother as Molly raced to the sitting room.

'So she didn't cause any problems?' she asked, closing the door.

Mrs Granger shook her head.

'Of course not,' she replied. 'She's a wonderful child. I must say, you did a great job with her.'

Hermione smiled.

'Thanks, Mum,' she said. 'That really means a lot.'

'Now, if Ronald hadn't run off, he could have helped,' said Mrs Granger, pursing her lips.

Hermione blushed a little, remembering what had happened before she fell asleep.

'He was a drug addict, Mum,' said Hermione. 'It finally sunk in just what he was doing to himself, so he went to get help, like I told him to do.'

'Yes, but he didn't bother to tell you in a note, did he?'

'Maybe not, but he wasn't thinking.'

'Why are you standing up for him?'

Hermione looked her mother in the eye and raised her left hand.

'This is why,' she said.

Mrs Granger's eyes widened.

'Hermione?' came a voice from upstairs.

Hermione blushed.

'I'll be back in a minute,' she said, heading up the stairs.

'Hermione?'

Hermione opened the bedroom door.

'I'm here,' she said.

Ron looked over at her and let out a breath.

'I thought you ... well ...'

He trailed off.

'No. Mum's here. With Molly. I need you to get dressed and come and help me tell her about our really weird engagement,' said Hermione, grinning.

Ron nodded.

'Gimme five minutes,' he said.

Hermione nodded and headed back down stairs. Mrs Granger had seated herself in the chair, watching Molly as she tripped herself, trying to get herself to hover for her grandmother. Hermione cleared her throat and sat down on the couch.

'So he's back.'

Hermione nodded, not able to look at her mother.

'And he proposed.'

Hermione nodded again.

'And you said yes?'

'Yeah, she did.'

Hermione sighed in relief and looked up to see Ron walking down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt.

'Hi, Ron!' Molly exclaimed.

Ron grinned.

'Hey, Molly,' he said gently. 'How are you, cutie?'

Molly grinned.

'I'm trying to float again so Nana can see it happen!' she said.

Ron snickered a bit as Molly tripped herself again. He walked over to the couch and kissed Hermione before sitting beside her.

'Mrs Granger,' he said, nodding his head. 'Been awhile.'

'Indeed,' said Mrs Granger. 'So you and Hermione are engaged.'

Molly looked up.

'Mummy, you and Ron are getting married?' she asked, her brown eyes wide.

Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands.

'Ron,' she murmured. 'Help.'

Ron rubbed her back a bit.

'Hang on a minute, Molly,' he said gently. 'Mrs Granger, I was an ar -'

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Young ears!'

'Sorry,' he said. 'I'm not used to censoring myself. I was stupid. I left to fix myself, and didn't leave a note because I was just too focused on getting better because Hermione was worried about me. Otherwise, I would probably be doing what I was doing four years ago.'

'I see,' said Mrs Granger. 'And was it worth destroying Hermione?'

Ron turned to Hermione.

'You were destroyed?' he asked.

Hermione could feel her heart breaking at the look in Ron's eyes.

'Yes,' she whispered. 'I was going to tell you all about how we were going to have a baby, and how we would finally have a family together, just like we had always planned. And the day I decide to tell you that I'm pregnant is the day you decide to leave without a trace. I was a mess for weeks.'

'Months, actually,' said Mrs Granger. 'It wasn't until Hermione felt Molly kick for the first time that she really cheered up. Seemed like she had forgotten all about you.'

'I didn't, of course,' said Hermione softly, curling up in the corner of the couch. 'I just ... I don't even know what I did. But I hadn't forgotten about you, Ron. I could never forget you. I love you too much.'

Hermione felt a tear run down her face and a small hand slipped into hers. She looked over and saw Molly standing beside her.

'Don't cry, Mummy,' she whispered. 'Everything's fine.'

Hermione gave a watery smile and cradled Molly in her arms, hugging her close.

'I know it is, sweetheart,' she whispered back. 'I know.'

Ron was watching them and Hermione found it rather difficult to look at him.

'I should go,' said Mrs Granger, her tone softening a bit. 'Ron, it's good to have you back in the picture. You and Hermione should come to dinner some time soon. Leave Molly with Harry.'

Ron nodded and stood, holding his hand out to help Mrs Granger out of her chair. Mrs Granger waved him off and stood on her own, walking to the door. Hermione stood, still holding Molly, and followed her mother and Ron to the front door.

'Thanks again for watching her, Mum,' Hermione whispered. 'I'll get in touch with you about dinner soon.'

'Good,' said Mrs Granger. 'I'll tell your father you say hello, shall I?'

'Please,' said Hermione.

'All right. Nice to see you again, Ron,' said Mrs Granger, shaking his hand. 'Bye, Molly dear.'

'Bye Nana!' Molly called from Hermione's shoulder.

'Night, Mum,' said Hermione.

Mrs Granger kissed Hermione's cheek before she left, the door shutting with a gentle click behind her. Hermione sighed and put Molly down on the floor. Molly looked from Ron to Hermione and back to Ron again before tugging on his pant leg. Ron looked down at her and grinned.

'Hello little one,' he said, kneeling down.

'Are you marrying my Mummy?' Molly asked.

Ron glanced up at Hermione, who nodded, before looking back at Molly.

'Yes,' he said. 'I am.'

Molly furrowed her eyebrows.

'But I only saw you once! How can Mummy know you if she's only seen you once?'

Ron chuckled and Hermione knelt down beside Molly and pulled her close.

'Remember the day you met Ron?' she asked Molly.

'Yeah,' said Molly.

'Remember what Dave and I were talking about? And you came out and asked if Ron was daddy?'

Molly nodded and Ron gave a timid smile.

'I'm daddy,' he whispered.

Molly blinked a couple of times before turning and looking at Hermione.

'Ron is Daddy?' she asked quietly.

Hermione nodded.

'Yeah,' she said softly.

Molly looked at Ron for a few seconds before grinning and throwing herself at Ron, hugging him.

'Can I call you Daddy, Ron?' she asked.

Ron looked at Hermione, his face lit with excitement.

'Of course you can,' he said.

Hermione felt tears start to form in her eyes and stood, wiping them away quickly. Ron picked Molly up and hugged her.

'I'm sorry I wasn't here before,' he whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

Molly pulled away and looked at him.

'It's OK, Daddy,' she said. 'You had things you had to do.'

Ron nodded.

'Yeah,' he said, looking over at Hermione. 'I had things to do.'

Hermione watched as Ron held his daughter close, his eyes closed. He opened them and motioned for Hermione to join them. She smiled and walked forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter and her fiance. Ron kissed her forehead and she smiled at him, her eyes watering.

'Don't cry, my love,' he whispered, brushing the tears off her face.

Hermione sniffled a bit and Ron kissed her lightly.

'I love you,' she whispered. 'I love you both so much.'

_And it's been awhile since I could say that I wasn't addicted_

_And it's been awhile since I could say I love myself as well and,_

_It's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do_

_And it's been awhile, but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you._

_And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight,_

_And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry._

_And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face_

_And it's been awhile, but I can still remember just the way you taste._

**Fin**


End file.
